Los celos profesionales entre burros alados
by javipozos
Summary: Una serie de malentendidos generarán que las constelaciones hermanas más importantes de enfrenten por el afecto de Athena pero lo que puede salir mal, resulta mucho peor.


Celos profesionales entre burros alados

Los dolores de cabeza aumentaban para Saori Kido en esta época de paz ya que los santos dorados eran muy excéntricos pero de eso se encargaba Shion que los conocía mejor que ella. Por fortuna ningún dios estaba de humor para guerras y había conseguido reagrupar a su Santuario casi en su totalidad.

Sin embargo, la diosa le exigió al Patriarca que se recompensara todos los esfuerzos de sus santos de bronce que habían hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo pesado en las guerras santas y este accedió siendo ahora los 5 santos legendarios con el mismo respeto que gozaban los dorados, además de un descuento en el precio de Rodorio.

Pero no era un secreto que de estos cinco valientes jóvenes había uno que se ganó el corazón de la querida diosa de la guerra y se rumoreaba que tenían un romance a espaldas de todos como una especie de leyenda urbana en el Santuario.

Ahora mismo se celebraban el cumpleaños 18 de Saori y había una ley en el lugar el cual cada santo debía traer un regalo para su diosa y el que fuera más de su agrado pasaría un día a solas con ella. El santo de Pegaso estaba muy emocionado porque su mejor amiga cumplía años y ya había preparado unos obsequios con el poco dinero que pudo conseguir.

Seiya recordaban que en una de sus andadas a Japón, la millonaria se quedó viendo un pequeño peluche de un caballo alado que tenía una niña y desde ese entonces se propuso a conseguir uno idéntico, cosa que le costó mucho hasta que dio con uno de estos. Un consejo de su hermana Seika fue comprar rosas ya que estas representaban a la diosa así que fue con el mejor en el área siendo Afrodita de Piscis.

—¿Quieres algunas de mis rosas rojas? Yo tenía pensado darle algunas de estas a Athena—replicó el santo de oro muy orgulloso de sus plantas.

—Por favor, debe haber algo que tú desees que pueda conseguir—le suplicó el joven.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?—.

—Así es—.

—Hay algo que me llama la atención. Quiero los artículos de belleza que usa Athena—le dijo sin rodeos el santo dudosamente heterosexual.

—¿Eh?—.

—En Rodorio no hay artículos de belleza finos y quiero lucir más bello si es posible. Si me consigues algunos de esos artilugios toma las rosas que quieras. Te diré cuales no son venenosas—le propuso el sujeto andrógino.

Para el castaño le fue sencillo robarle algunas cosas a la misma Saori varias cosas que tenía en su mansión ya que tenía en montón de artículos de chica como shampoo de aromas de todos los tipos, maquillaje, labial, entre otros artículos, algo que le agradeció enormemente el santo afeminado.

Sobre chocolates, su hermana Seika ayudó a cocinarle unos caseros ya que él era pésimo en esto pero se esforzó demasiado para que se viera bien y lo envolvió en un sencillo papel de regalo lleno de mochuelos de dibujo.

Llegó el día y el santo fue directo a la sala del Patriarca a darle su regalo a Saori pero se topó con una fila interminable de todos los santos de la orden que también iban a darle también obsequios a su diosa.

—Oh demonios—maldijo Seiya algo frustrado.

—Ni te quejes, llegaste muy tarde—le saludó Ikki molesto por estar parado como imbécil.

—¿Y los demás?—preguntó el castaño por sus amigos.

—Están un poco más adelante—.

La fila avanzó lentamente y parecía no tener fin, y Seiya podía ver a lo lejos a Saori vestida elegantemente de blanco de forma similar a cuando fue anfitriona del Torneo Galáctico. Tenía a lado una torre de piedras preciosas, diamantes, oro y muchas cosas carísimas haciendo sentir un poco mal al Pegaso ya que lo que traía era obsequios muy sencillos y no estaba seguro si ella aceptaría estar en un pequeño convivio que iba a hacerle en su estancia.

Por su parte, la diosa inútil, digo de la guerra, estaba sumamente aburrida ya que no quería estar allí. Si fuera por Saori, estaría en Japón armando una fiesta enorme con sus conocidos. El año pasado los santos de bronce le hicieron una celebración que se salió de control y Shunrei terminó embarazada de Shiryu pero esa era otra historia.

La única razón por la que Saori había accedido es que el Patriarca Shion le había dicho que el santo que le diera el mejor regalo pasarían un día entero a solas con ella y eso dibujó una sonrisa en su rostros porque esa una señal de que podía estar con Seiya sin ser interrumpida.

Ella había escuchado por parte de Shun que su santo preferido quería hacerle algo sorpresa y solo por ella aguantaba las adulaciones de sus subordinados. Su gesto de apatía cambió al ver a su preciado mejor amigo estar al último en la fila pero tenía que guardar la compostura aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Aquí tiene algunas joyas de mi familia. Kyoko le envía saludos—dijo efusiva Shoko de Equuleus.

—Gracias, eres muy amable—dijo educadamente la mujer y sonriente.

—Le traigo unos diamantes dignos de su abolengo, señorita Athena—dijo Jabu en un tono lamebotas que no muy le agradó a la pelimorada.

—Es falsa—le respondió la mujer examinando la joya con un lente especial.

—¡Es imposible!—exclamó el santo molesto.

—Buena suerte para el próximo año, siguiente—lo despidió Saori deseando no perder más el tiempo.

—De mi parte le traigo unos chicles de menta para el aliento—le dijo toscamente Ikki.

—Que amable, no te vayas a quedar pobre—rodó los ojos la diosa.

—Si soy pobre, ¿qué esperabas?—.

—Touché, largo—se despidió la mujer.

—Ojalá te salgan ronchas en el occipucio—murmuró el pollo chamuscado a lo lejos y el siguiente era Seiya.

—Hola Saori, esto es para ti—le dio muy avergonzado el Santo de Pegaso.

La cara de la diosa fue de sorpresa porque era muy distinto a todos esos obsequios que había recibido. Aunque eran muy sencillos, se notaba que su amigo se esforzó mucho para hacerlos y dio una sonrisa muy grande con una mirada muy feliz.

—Este peluche, no sabía que había otro igual—susurró muy emotiva la chica.

—Es que lo vi y me tardé en encontrarlo, vi como lo querías tanto—admitió el castaño.

—Oh, que flores tan bonitas. Adivino que son de Afrodita. Soy muy hermosas—.

—¡No más que yo!—se escuchó a lo lejos al santo metrosexual.

—Si me costó trabajo que me diera algunas. Valió la pena el esfuerzo—se rascó la cabeza el sujeto.

—¿Esos son chocolates? Nunca te conté que me gustan los chocolates caseros—.

—Fue idea de mi hermana. Lo cocinamos entre ambos para ti—.

—Oh Seiya, es el mejor regalo que he tenido. Muchas gracias, en serio—le agradeció de corazón la pelilila tomando en sus manos los regalos con unos corazones en el aire.

Todos se quedaron callados y habían unas sensaciones de instinto asesino que iban dirigidas a Pegaso pero Shion los mandó a callar con una mirada más severa que los hizo parar en seco.

—Señorita Athena, ¿está de acuerdo con que el santo de Pegaso tenga el privilegio de pasar un día con usted?—.

—Estaría encantada, Shion—aceptó la diosa feliz.

—¡Siiiiiiií!—celebró el chico sin ocultar su emoción.

Muchos de los soldados de Athena miraba con furia al castaño pero la verdad es que jamás tendrían una oportunidad con la diosa en cuanto a su cariño se refería.

Dos horas más tarde, se miraba caminar a Jabu de Unicornio bastante molesto porque Seiya había vuelto a ganar de nuevo el corazón de Saori. Él también se había esforzado por traer cosas a las que estaba acostumbrada y aún así no fue rival para el Pegaso otra vez.

Para él no era justo este trato a Seiya y pensaba en una forma de que la diosa se desencantara de él pero no había forma de hacerlo. El único plan que se le ocurría era usar la violencia pero no quería involucrarse ya que era algo de doble filo y actualmente su rival era más fuerte que él. Tenía que hacer que alguien más hiciera el trabajo sucio que fuera manipulable, alguien igual de cercano a su deidad.

Pensó primero en alguno de los otros 4 santos legendarios pero dudaba que hicieran ese favor por lealtad a su camarada y desestimó rápidamente la idea. ¿Se lo diría a un santo de oro? No estaba tan relacionado con los dorados y Saori los pondría en orden si algo le pasaba a su Pegaso por lo que descartó la idea.

¿Tal vez la maid de la mansión Kido? Ella era la consejera de Saori aunque tal vez ella no tendría el valor para enfrentar abiertamente al cabeza hueca asesino de dioses. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para dejarse manipular y tratar de parar esta situación?

—Estúpido Seiya, estúpido concurso de cumpleaños—se escuchaba murmurar a lo lejos a una chica pelirroja.

—Señorita Shoko, buenas tardes—se escuchó a lo lejos al Unicornio con su plan maligno.

—Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó confusa la mujer.

—¡Es la décima vez que te lo digo! ¡Soy Jabu!—reclamó el santo.

—Oh, es que se me olvida tu nombre—sonrió con vergüenza la pelirroja.

—No importa. Quiero que me respondas algo, ¿no te molesta el favoritismo de Athena a Seiya?—preguntó el Unicornio serio.

—Sí pero él se ganó el premio a pasar un día con ella, tendrá que ser el siguiente año—mencionó de forma inocente la pelirroja.

—No seas ingenua, si Athena lo eligió es porque está siendo manipulada sentimentalmente por ese mujeriego—le mintió con descaro el joven.

—Espera, ¿Seiya está conquistando a la señorita Saori? Pero ella es su diosa—le dijo con incredulidad la chica.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabías? Seiya es un gigoló con mucha experiencia. Está engatusando a Saori desde hace años por su posición de niña rica y diosa de la Tierra. Ella es muy inocente para notarlo—.

—Pero es imposible, Seiya es un buen ejemplo. No, no puede ser. Saori está en peligro, como saintia de Equuleus no puedo permitir que haga esto. Voy a encarar a ese sinvergüenza—declaró la mujer yendo con mucha molestia del lugar muy enojada por cree haber sido engañada por el que era su idolo.

—Esto es tan fácil—murmuró con maldad el caballo con cuerno.

Mientras tanto, Saori Kido estaba pasándolo bien con Seiya y se comía los chicles de menta que Ikki le dio porque quería oler bien. En lo que su santo fue por algunas manzanas en un árbol, ella vio si traía condones entre sus pechos por si acaso se daba la ocasión.

—Esta ha sido una velada muy agradable Seiya. La verdad yo tenía planeado otra cosa realmente pero esto no está tan mal—suspiró la diosa.

—Bueno, después celebramos tu cumpleaños en Japón. Tal vez podríamos ir a la feria de la ciudad—.

—Sería maravilloso—.

Las cosas simples era algo que a la chica le gustaba y más a lado del hombre que ella amaba sobre todas las cosas. Sin embargo, la agradable velada se vería interrumpido por unos meteoros que casi impactan a Seiya pero este los esquivó ágilmente.

—¡Seiya de Pegaso, te reto a un duelo por el honor de la señorita Saori!—exclamó la pelirroja desafiante.

—¿Eh, no entiendo?—respondió el castaño ladeando su cabeza.

—¡Seiya, has hecho algo imperdonable! ¡No permitiré como saintia que sigas coqueteando con alguien tan buena y pura como ella!—declaró con sed de sangre la guardiana.

—¿Se están peleando por mi honor?—preguntó con mucha confusión la diosa.

—Me niego, no voy a pelear con una mujer—dijo renuente el santo.

—¿Estás asumiendo mi género? ¡Machista!—.

—¡No voy a pelear contra ti, es como si golpeara a mi hermana!—dejo en claro el sujeto.

—¡No estoy preguntando, voy a pelear por Saori y tú no vas a escapar de mis puños!—.

Sin que el par de ponis alados se dieran cuenta, el corazón de Saori latía a toda prisa porque era una fantasía suya que dos personas se pelearan por ella con motivos románticos, aunque realmente este no era el asunto de la discusión.

—Shoko, no voy a permitir que hagas ese tipo de acusaciones de esa forma con Seiya—le aclaró la diosa con calma.

—Usted es demasiado pura e inocente, este sujeto la está manipulando. No voy a permitir eso—.

Saori había llegado a una conclusión bastante errónea y es que conocía tan bien a Seiya que le era imposible creerle a Shoko pero por cómo veía el asunto llegó a la conclusión de que su saintia favorita estaba reclamando atención para ella y estaba armando un berrinche poco creíble por su afecto.

—Bien, ya que esto está sucediendo, ustedes dos tendrán un duelo por mí en el coliseo del Santuario en dos horas. Me van a entretener, les deseo suerte a ambos y que gane el mejor—declaró con cierto misterio la diosa.

—¿Espera, que? ¡No quiero pelear con ella!—dijo Seiya con miedo de lastimar a una mujer.

—¡Te voy a hacer pedazos, Seiya!—.

Todo el Santuario estaba reunido y se habían tornado dos bandos opuestos entre los santos de Athena: Mujeres contra hombres. Era raro ver a dos constelaciones hermanas pelear y más con dos de las más importantes en el ejército de la diosa de la guerra.

—¡Seiya, dale una paliza a esa estúpida!—se oía a Marín a lo lejos.

—¡Traidora!—reclamaban varias mujeres a la enmascarada.

—Soy su maestra, no es mi problema—dejo en claro la santo de plata.

—¿Cuánto a que Seiya gana con el método más estúpido?—declaró Ikki apostando con varios caballeros de oro.

—Ay no, ya empezó de nuevo. Mi hermano es un adicto a las apuestas—dijo nervioso Shun.

Athena/Saori miraba con mucho recelo al par de guerreros en el campo de batalla y Seiya no se veía muy convencido de esto.

—Vamos, Shoko. No quiero pelear, arreglemos esto con una cerveza—le propuso el castaño súper sonriente.

—No, no me vas a envolver con tus encantos—declaró la saintia creyendo que era otra artimaña de su rival.

La guerrera inició de inmediato con sus meteoros de Equuleus pero el santo se encargaba de esquivarlos ya que era literalmente su misma técnica.

—Conozco a la perfección mi propio ataque, deberías recordar la regla de los santos de Athena—.

—¡Cállate!—.

A pesar de que la saintia estaba dando todo de su parte en la pelea, esta era muy unilateral y es que la experiencia de Seiya era mucho mayor a la de su contraparte femenina en cuanto a rivales extremadamente poderosos.

—Señorita Athena, usted no debió aceptar ese duelo. ¿Por qué lo hizo?—preguntó Shion con seriedad.

—Shoko debe aprender que aún tiene mucho que aprender para estar al nivel de Seiya—mintió Saori fingiendo molestia.

—¡Voy a acabar con esto, Seiya! ¡Cometa de Equuleus!—.

Aunque el ataque logró darle, no tenía la potencia para noquearlo y se levantó adolorido después de la repentina sorpresa.

—¡Saori no se merece a alguien como tú! ¡Yo me encargaré de que vea tu verdadera cara!—.

—¡Meteoro de Pegaso!—.

Shoko no vio venir los meteoros de Seiya y eran mucho más veloces que los suyos, además de que tenían más fuerzas, destruyendo casi toda su armadura y quedando en su vestido blanco. Ella se levantaba con dificultad y notó que su oponente se quitaba su cloth.

—Quiero terminar esto en igualdad con mi oponente, no se que te haya pasado pero lo voy a averiguar—le dejo en claro el joven.

La pelirroja estaba empezando a dudar de lo que pasaba pero no titubeó ante su resolución. Saori la estaba mirando y ganaría sobre todas las cosas. Seiya solo estaba defendiéndose de sus golpes y no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—No quiero hacer esto, Shoko. No soy un abusivo—alegó Seiya sin querer pelear.

—Acaba conmigo ahora, no soy rival para ti a pesar de todo—decía bastante exhausta la chica.

En ese momento, el santo solo iba a noquearla sin dañarla usando su velocidad pero una piedra se puso en su camino y se tropezó de forma que cayó encima de Shoko y su cara estaba enterrada en los pechos de ella, además de que su pierna estaba entre los muslos de la chica y su mano tocaba por error su trasero.

Todo el público se quedó con la boca abierta y Saori veía con cierta excitación esa escena inusual, ya que la pobre saintia estaba siendo estimulada por accidente y el santo de Pegaso estaba muy aturdido por lo que pasaba.

—No me toques allí, no estoy lista—se oyó susurrar a la chica olvidándose de la pelea.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, perdón, perdón, lo siento!—decía aterrado el pobre castaño inclinándose en señal de disculpa desesperada.

—Me ultrajaste, una saintia de Athena—susurró con una mirada vacía la pelirroja.

—¡No fue mi intención, fue un accidente!—trató de decir el joven con un sonrojo el chico.

—Los accidentes no existen—se escuchó a Hyoga a lo lejos.

—¡Tú cállate!—

—¡Seiya de Pegaso, Shoko de Equuleus, doy por terminado este duelo! Shoko, te quiero en mis aposentos esta noche, debo hablar contigo muy seriamente—.

—El macho—se escuchó a lo lejos a los caballeros dorados.

—¡Hermana!—exclamó furiosa Kyoko que veía con sed de sangre a Seiya.

—¡Páguenme todos ahora!—dijo Ikki con la mano en el aire.

Mientras que las demás saintias consolaban a la profanada Shoko, Ikki cobraba los euros que había ganado en su apuesta con muchos del lugar. Desde ese día, Seiya sería conocido como el asesino pervertido de Dioses, el Macho o el profanador de saintias.

La victoria había sido de lo más polémica y los caballeros de oro quisieron discutir sobre el resultado pero Athena los rechazó ya que sabía que su victoria era segura aunque no predijo este resultado y le traía viejos recuerdos.

En otro lado, Seiya estaba bastante avergonzado de la situación y sus amigos parecían divertirse a sus costillas ya que otra vez había tenido uno de sus "accidentes".

—Brindemos por otra victoria de Seiya—dijo Hyoga bastante burlón.

—¡Tú cierra la boca, no estoy nada orgulloso de esa victoria!—reclamó el castaño furioso.

—Si hasta parecía que la chica lo disfrutó, con razón Saori siempre está con una sonrisa—alegó Ikki en burla.

—¡No le hecho esas cosas a ella!—.

—¿Creen que la vayan a regañar? Saori parecía molesta con ella por un motivo, ¿por qué hizo ese duelo repentinamente?—pidió saber Shiryu.

—Estaba paseando con Saori pero Shoko de repente dijo cosas que era un gigoló y que estaba ligando con ella—.

—Hmmm, me he cruzado con ella algunas veces y no parece el tipo de persona que hace esa clase de acusaciones sin un fundamento. Esto pareciera un plan de Jabu—dedujo Shun conociendo a su medio hermano.

—Entonces voy a hablar con Saori de esto, no quisiera que se enojara con ella por algo así—se retiró Seiya a los aposentos de Athena.

—¿No tienen el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar?—dijo Hyoga con una sensación bastante mala.

—Lo que presiento es que va a pasar algo estúpido—alegó Shiryu.

En sus aposentos, Saori ordenaba sus regalos que serían donaciones a la caridad ya que realmente no necesitaba tanto dinero pero vio que entre las cosas estaba un mino paquete de Kiki.

—Oh, que amable. Parece ser mirra—dijo la diosa feliz.

Ella olió el polvo profundamente pero definitivamente no era mirra sino como polvo estelar degradado de las armaduras descompuestas y mejor la cerró sin saber que esa era la droga que Saga usaba hace años.

Un rato después, Shoko de Equuleus acudía al llamado de su diosa y estaba preparada para ser expulsada de su orden por esa situación vergonzosa e indigna de alguien de su orden. Saori estaba viendo algunas cosas del Santuario pero el efecto del polvo estelar corrupto le estaba comenzando a pasar factura pero al ver llegar a su amiga puso una cara de seriedad sombría a su guerrera que se sentó frente a ella.

—Bien, seré directa, señorita Shoko. No soy una mujer inflexible y permito que ciertas cosas ocurran con tal de tener a todos contentos. Sin embargo, el evento de hoy fue algo que no me agradó para nada. Desafiaste al santo de Pegaso a un duelo justo el día de mi cumpleaños, ¿puedo saber que te traías en manos? Tú no eres así—le pidió saber con severidad la diosa.

—No le voy a mentir, estaba muy enojada porque no me seleccionó a mi para estar un rato a solas con usted, tenía preparada una salida especial—.

—Oh, no tenía idea—susurró la diosa algo apenada.

—Yo quería posponerla para después. Lo que me enojó fue que me dijeron que Seiya estaba seduciéndote aprovechándose de tu inocencia—dijo con mucha culpa la pelirroja.

—¿Seiya un seductor? Por favor, esa es una gran mentira. Si fuera esa clase de hombre, no me habría fijado en él—.

—Pero…—.

—Mira, conozco a Seiya desde que éramos niños y no es esa clase de chico. La verdad es que yo lo trataba muy mal antes y él siempre ha sido amable conmigo. Por eso le tengo tanto aprecio—.

—No sabía eso, señorita Saori—.

—Además dudo que hayas llegado a esa conclusión tú sola, alguien debió haberte dicho semejante barbaridad—declaró la diosa deduciendo la situación.

—Fue Jabu—.

—Eso explica todo—rodó los ojos la diosa conociendo al Unicornio.

—Lo siento mucho, puse en vergüenza a mi orden y le di problemas a Seiya. Si desea excomulgarme, no voy a oponerme—dijo la mujer dispuesta a su castigo.

—¿Excomulgarte? Eso es muy extremista—.

—Pero Seiya profanó mi cuerpo, es su orden que lo conserve puro y sin mancha—.

—Oye, no te preocupes por eso. Ando viendo como cambiar esa regla. No te quiero fuera de mis filas, eres muy importante para mi—sonrió nerviosa la diosa.

—Gracias señorita Saori—.

—Prometo que en unos días saldré del Santuario y saldremos a solas como mejores amigas—le dijo la mujer con mucho cariño.

—¿Crees que yo soy tu mejor amiga?amiga Creí que Mii era tu mejor amiga—.

—Ella me da miedo con sus insinuaciones, eres mi favorita—le dijo con simpleza la mujer.

La chica lloró y abrazó a su diosa porque esa noticia no se la esperaba y ella la acarició con ternura ya que sentía que debía hacerlo. Después de un momento, Shoko sintió que unas manos tocando su trasero y se puso nerviosa al sentir que la diosa olfateaba su cabello.

—Hueles muy bien, Shoko. Tu trasero es muy suave—empezó a decir la mujer en un tono que no le gustó a la pobre saintia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó con nervios la chica.

—Me gustas mucho, pequeña yegüita. Oí que te gusta el fútbol, puedo llevarte a la final. Por dios, eres tan suave, eres tan frágil y ultrajable—murmuró la diosa y cada célula de Shoko le gritaba que huyera o no habría vuelta atrás.

—Espera, Saori. No me toques ahí—trataba de zafarse la saintia pero el agarre de Athena era demasiado fuerte.

—Podemos dormir juntas esta hermosa noche. No necesitas usar tu pijama—le dijo la diosa en un tono que puso pálida a la pelirroja.

—Saori, ¡reacciona!—exclamó espantada la saintia

La guerrera le dio una bofetada a su diosa para que entrará en razón y se veía perpleja a Saori por esta situación pero sonreía con un aura de complicidad.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Mi neko se está revelando, eres una yegua muy mala—se lamío los labios la chica y sus facciones eran las de una pervertida sin remedio.

—¡Lo entendiste todo mal, Saori!—retrocedía la chica muy nerviosa.

—Oh, lo que le voy a hacer a ese lindo y hermoso cuerpo lo voy a disfrutar como no te lo puedes imaginar—declaró la diosa relamiéndose los labios.

—Saori, no debe… hmm—iba a decir la pelirroja pero la diosa le dio un beso marca porno que empezó a dudar de su sexualidad.

Lo único en que la saintia podía pensar es que Athena sin duda era una buena besadora y que Seiya era el que realmente estaba en peligro. La mujer reaccionó y empujó a su diosa mientras trataba de salvar su integridad física pero la diosa seguía en su ritmo y sacó un látigo de quien sabe donde.

Shoko sintió que este era su fin pero no sintió ningún latigazo ya que una mano lo detuvo. Saori veía en shock a Seiya que tenía en sus manos ese objeto y la miraba con reprobación.

—Creí que habías cambiado pero me equivoqué. No voy a permitir esto—declaró con rabia el santo.

—Seiya, no es lo que tu crees. Yo…—balbuceó Saori casi llorando creyendo que había sido descubierta por querer violar a su saintia.

—No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, ¡tratabas de jugar al caballito con Shoko!—exclamó el joven.

Ambas mujeres quedaron en shock por la conclusión tan infantil a la que había llegado el guerrero y Saori estaba aliviada de que era tan inocente para pensar eso.

—"¡Es un burro!"—fueron los pensamientos de la saintia casi profanada.

—Ah, sí. Iba a jugar caballito con ella, podrías unírtenos—sonrió sádicamente la diosa.

Seiya no entendía porque estaba así Saori y al fondo pudo notar el regalito de Kiki con algo parecido a la diamantina y llegó a una terrible conclusión.

—Dime que no respiraste polvo estelar, ¿verdad?—le pidió saber nervioso el santo.

—¡Achu!—estornudó la diosa y se veía que era mucho polvo de estrellas en su organismo.

—Eso es demasiado—.

—¡Mamá Saori va a montar a sus caballos ahora mismo!—.

—¡Corre Seiya, corre!—exclamó la chica y el par de guerreros fueron perseguidos por todas partes la diosa inútil.

A los 12 santos dorados fueron dañados por el látigo y la furia de su diosa cuando ellos intentaron detenerla y Seiya corría con Shoko en brazos en estilo nupcial.

—¡Vamos Seiya, vamos a jugar a caballito juntos!—decía en un tono delirante la diosa.

—¡Saori, tienes que reaccionar!—.

La saintia que era cargada por su homólogo masculino veía en cámara lenta como el valiente Pegaso arriesgaba su pellejo por ella y se sonrojó bastante porque era como un príncipe de cuentos de niñas y entendía porque era que su diosa le tenía tanto cariño.

Los santos de bronce iban en el camino cuando vieron a lo lejos a Saori con el látigo y los Malditos traumas de la niñez los hizo reaccionar, por lo que corrieron.

—¡No vamos a jugar contigo, bruja!—reclamó Ikki molesto.

—¡No quiero jugar con ustedes, solo quiero a esos dos!—señaló en tono muy malvado la mujer.

—¡Chicos, Saori inhaló polvo estelar de Saga! ¡Deténgala antes de que haga una estupidez!—dijo Seiya aterrado.

—Sí me ayudan a detener a Seiya, les daré vacaciones a Hawaii gratis—les sobornó la diosa.

—Lo siento, Seiya. Vacaciones son vacaciones—dijo Shiryu con un cambio de lealtades repentino.

—¡Traidores!—reclamó el Pegaso molesto.

En ese momento, Saori sintió un descenso de su energía demasiado brusco y cayó desmayada de forma fulminante como costal de papas. Al parecer el efecto ya se le había pasado y ahora estaba muy débil.

—Oh, ya estamos a salvo—suspiró Shoko aliviada de salir intacta.

—Pobre Saori, Kiki me va a oír cuando lo vea mañana—murmuró el castaño muy serio.

—¿Qué van a hacer con ella?—pidió saber Shun algo mal por ella.

—La voy a llevar a su cuarto, no podemos contarle lo que hizo—.

—Eso será lo mejor, ojalá pudiera olvidarlo—murmuró Shoko con la mirada vacía al recordar casi ser profanada de nuevo pero se abrazaba en Seiya para su consuelo.

—Seiya ataca de nuevo—declaró Hyoga muy divertido.

—¡Esperen, no es lo que creen!—respondió el castaño pero miró que la chica que salvó lo miraba con afecto.

—Gracias por todo, mi valiente santo. Estaré en eterna deuda contigo—susurró con cara de enamorada la pelirroja.

—Todo fue un gran malentendido, yo…—empezó a balbucear el semental, digo el santo de Pegaso pero fue interrumpido.

—Ya veo porque a Saori pero no voy a perder. Aunque sea mi mejor amiga, pienso dar pelea. Gracias por salvarme—le respondió la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Llámame, si te sientes aburrido puedes venir a mi casa en Japón—fue su última frase antes de irse y Seiya estaba que se lo llevaba Hades.

—Otra más a la lista de fanáticas—anotó Shun suspirando ante ello.

—Por eso no traigo a Shunrei a nuestras reuniones—murmuró Shiryu.

—Por eso June se queda en la isla de Andromeda—alegó el peliverde serio.

—¡Dejen de molestar?—.

Al día siguiente, Saori estaba muy mareada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin poder recordar lo que había hecho después del duelo. Se había tardado en recuperar todo el día de los efectos secundarios del polvo estelar y seguro iba a castigar a Kiki por hacerla aspirar eso sin su consentimiento.

—Lo siento mucho, chicos. No sé qué me pasó—se disculpaba demasiado apenada la diosa.

—Casi me profanó ayer, voy a tener pesadillas con ese látigo—.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Shoko! ¡Perdóname!—lloró exageradamente Saori.

—Solo porque no fue su culpa, pero me debe algo—suspiró la saintia y Saori la abrazó.

—Oh, Shoko. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo, por cierto estas muy suavecita y hueles muy bien—le comentó la deidad y la saintia revivió traumas de la noche anterior.

—Mejor lo dejemos así—.

—Gracias, te llevo a la final del fútbol si quieres. Podemos dormir en una pijamada juntas—.

—Ya es demasiado—alegó pálida la mujer pero fueron interrumpidas por Seiya.

—Saori, a todos los santos le están dando una invitación a su fiesta de cumpleaños en Japón menos a mi y a mis amigos—mencionó el castaño.

—Espera, le dije a Mii que les entregara su invitación. Voy a ver ese asunto—.

¿Qué pasará en la fiesta de Saori? ¿Por qué la maid de Athena no invitó a los 5 de Bronce? ¿El Cruz Azul algún día será campeón? Esta historia continuará.


End file.
